


Choice Kingdom

by SubwayWolf



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Extramarital Affairs, Fisting, Glass Dildos, Kitchen Sex, M/M, POV Second Person, bisexual dadsona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: Through the titillating nature of an affair, Joseph can give you sensations both new and old.





	Choice Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> could take place during joseph's storyline or post-affair ending, up to you. writing in second person was weird again but i think it turned out okay. enjoy, dad lovers! :D

As an introvert by nature, you loved to observe, and you loved to work alone. So voluntary participation was rare from you, regarding anything. It turned out that Joseph Christiansen was the exception to this rule, and that he was an exception to a lot of them.

Joseph even transcended the basic confines of monogamous marriage, as it turned out. Even so, you doubted you were a priority, and if you ever would be. Joseph had Mary. Joseph had Robert, too, and probably others – as an ever-present resident of the infamous cul-de-sac, you weren’t blind or stupid. 

But that was all okay. As fascinated you were, you didn’t need the gratification of love right now. In fact, after what you had recently gone though, you despised the concept. This was good enough. This got you close. But at the same time it got you to feel things you never had before.

If there was one thing you wanted, it was answers. You really did feel a connection with Joseph. What kind of connection it was, that wasn’t clear, but you did feel drawn to the man like a heavy lunar orbit. And when you stepped back from the narrative and wondered why, Joseph had a clean answer.

“I like to show appreciation to my friends this way,” Joseph explained calmly. 

Appreciation. That was an interesting word for it. And what an interesting way it was.

You were naked from the waist down, not hard yet, but patient as always. You were in his kitchen and it was past midnight and for once the two of you hadn’t even been drinking. You leaned back against the island countertop and Joseph was standing in front of the closed fridge, facing you, a tube of lubricant in his hand.

Joseph was certain nobody would come to bother you at this hour and though you believed him, deep down you enjoyed the thrill of the possibility of being found out at any moment. It was a new feeling. Joseph invoked a lot of new feelings in you. Not all of them you particularly liked.

But he invoked old feelings as well. Some were so old that you couldn’t even put a name on them. You could spin up a thousand metaphors to show it in writing, but there had to be a more succinct way. 

The words just wouldn’t come to you. As if you were buzzed past your first drink and wanted to speak, but a certain word you needed would drift, floating around in the lazy whirlpool of your brain – either they escaped you that way, or there was no word for this at all.

The dim light of Joseph’s nautical-themed kitchen might have been the only one on in the house, it was so late. You liked sitting in silence, but you liked listening to your lover’s voice, too.

You turned your head. You could see a glass dildo lying on its side, on the counter. It was ornate and clean and gorgeous. For a second you couldn’t comprehend how something so pretty could end up inside of you. For another second, you wondered how many other people it had spent time between the legs of, cleaned off, and moved on again.

But in the last second you were just thinking about the man before you, as you tended to quite often. 

“Why, though?” you wondered aloud. “Are you lonely?” You hoped your wonder wouldn’t be mistaken for worry despite the fact that both were present.

Joseph shook his head. He always had an answer for everything, whether it was vague or succinct. This time you were lucky enough to receive the latter. “Of course not. Never.” A small smile crossed his face. “I have the Church. I have my family. I have Mary.”

Of course he did. You let your eyes study Joseph’s body, how he stood across from you, squared up and even. You paused to listen and watch the cap of the tube of lubricant being twisted off. You watched it spurt into Joseph’s hand. 

“Does she know about this?”

Joseph’s gaze travelled from the tube of lubricant in his hands up to your curious eyes. “Really? Asking me questions on the record at a time like this?” That smile was still on his face.

And there it was, the customary time where Joseph refused to answer a question. But he usually only did that when the answer was obvious. 

You half-grinned. “What record?”

Joseph turned his fingers. They glistened; the lube coating them shone as the light reflected off. “Very funny,” he said humorlessly, and twirled his fingers a bit. 

You took the hint – about the gesture, not about the conversation coming to an end. You did turn around until your lower abdomen was pressed against the cool granite countertop and placed our hands on the surface, spreading your fingers first just to feel the smooth cold texture. Then you spread your legs. 

“Does she know, Joseph?” you asked again.

Joseph knew you well enough now. Both of you were stubborn. “She does,” he said with a sigh, caving in. He moved in closer. You could hear the movement and feel the warmth closing in.

You felt fingers at your back entrance. Your heart was quickening. You distracted yourself with words. “I thought you two were more inclined towards keeping secrets. Does she have-” Your own lungs cut you off as you gasped audibly and felt a thick finger slide up inside of you. You assembled yourself and kept talking. “She has friends to please, too, I take it?”

This lubricant must have been nice and expensive because Joseph was sliding in frictionless like a freshly-caught fish. His body was so close now, his breath in your ear. “Would you like to find that out?” he asked huskily.

You nodded briefly. You respected Mary a lot, and Joseph too. You didn’t see how being with her would be much different, on a moral standpoint, at least. “Maybe, sometime. If you’d let me.” Being would both of them at once would be even better, but you stilled your tongue on that for now.

“She has good judgment. The best I’ve ever seen.” Joseph slipped another finger in.

You took it well; this time, prepared for the entry, you didn’t gasp. You held your breath. Two fingers felt good. You nearly begged for a third but feared that might loosen you up too much. For such a lean man, Joseph had thick fingers and exceptionally strong hands.

Joseph teased the tip of a third finger around the rim of your hole but just stretched the skin out, didn’t put it in. “Besides, it’s not about what I want. It’s about what she wants,” he murmured. Then he put that third finger inside, as deep as the others.

Surprisingly, you could take that one. You felt full and stretched out, a ring of pain started to burn around your hole and heat up your insides. “And… what about what I want?” You felt a fourth finger threatening your entrance. You were already so stretched out, you didn’t think you could take any more. 

“Irrelevant.” In a second, Joseph had all knuckles in, and all four fingers, way deep inside. His voice, just a whisper now, tantalizing, “But I admit I’m curious. What do you want?”

Trembling, you knew, but couldn’t find the words. Your legs were about to give out. You managed an iron grip around the edge of the countertop. “I…” You trailed off. A moan was caught in your throat, strangling you. Your internal muscles squeezed tight around the intrusion, begging for relief.

Joseph put his thumb in and you whined; you wanted the whole fist inside but he couldn’t say a thing besides an answer. “I want…”

Hesitation again, and Joseph wriggled deeper. Lube was dripping down your hole, dripping down your taint.

You threw your head back and almost sobbed. “Ahh, god, I want to know the truth. I want to know _you_!”

Without hesitation, Joseph growled, “How intimately?”

You could have come just from this. Your cock was so hard between your legs and your muscles were practically spasming around Joseph’s hand. Your eyes were going to roll back into your head. You wanted to roll his hips back and take Joseph’s entire fist. Your cheeks were flushed and red, and tears were pooling in your eyes. 

You felt animalistic, so driven by the feeling and desire. You forgot the English language all at once and moaned, loud. “Ahh…”

Joseph fanned his fingers out, deep inside of you, eliciting another deep, long whine from you. “Now isn’t the time for talking.”

Joseph removed his hand. A rush of cold air replaced where his fingers used to be, and you remained a sloppy, stretched open, whiny mess despite it. 

Joseph reached for the glass dildo. The third party; he wouldn’t use his own dick, he hadn’t yet and you wondered if a man of God like him ever would.

Above everything, you wished this relationship wasn’t a series of endless almosts. Almost kissing. Almost touching. Almost getting fucked.

Almost understanding.


End file.
